


Getting what he wanted

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Getting what he wanted

“Mr. Potter! Why is the colour of your potion purple?” Professor Snape barked as Harry blushed red when he finally realised that the rat’s eye should have gone in last.

“The rat’s eye was put in the potion too early, sir,” Harry mumbled with embarrassment as he avoided the icy stare. “Git,” he whispered softly.

“Detention, Potter!” Professor Snape snarled as he heard the softly spoken word.

The day ended too quickly and Harry slowly walked towards the classroom to receive his detention. He entered the room and was surprised to see that his lover hadn’t arrived yet. He stepped forward and sat at one of the tables in front of Severus’ desk.

Severus quietly watched his lover enter his classroom and look around. He smirked as he spied that delicate ass sit down on one of the chairs. His stare went from the bright green eyes to the strong arms and he couldn’t help but moan at the thought of their last night’s lovemaking.

Harry had changed since Severus had met him at the age of eleven. From a small teenager, Harry had grown into a long and strong man with a broad chest and a six-pack that he knew Harry was proud of. He wasn’t the smallest any longer; even taller than Draco Malfoy, Harry’s frame had continued to grow.

The Potions Master saw the wandering look snap towards his direction and he knew instantly that Harry had heard his moan. He pulled off his cloak and revealed himself before locking and silencing the classroom.

“Well, well, that’s a first, you’re on time,” Severus tutted as he walked towards his young lover. Today was their anniversary - two years together. They were finally allowed to announce that they loved each other and that they had a relationship. Only Harry’s friends knew of their liaison after having caught them in the act.

“Severus, before you give me detention, I have something to tell you,” Harry said as he watched the slow steps Severus made towards him.

“What’s that?” Severus asked curiously.

“I’m ready!” Harry stated calmly, knowing Severus would take the hint.

Severus gasped lightly at the words and felt his cock harden. “Really? Your punishment will be…” Severus answered as his voice trailed off, leaving Harry curious as to what kind of detention he would get.

“What will it be?” Harry questioned.

“Undress,” Severus instructed as he sat down on his chair.

From the tone of voice, Harry knew not to question and did as told. When he stood naked in front of Severus, the older man arranged Harry over his lap, facing the floor.

“Sev, I’m too old for this!” Harry whined as he realised what punishment he was about to get. He yelped when his lover spanked his ass sharply.

Harry squirmed as the hits continued, his ass turning a nice shade of red. Finally his lover stopped and petted the abused skin. Severus let Harry stand up before undressing himself. As he sat down again, he ordered his young lover to straddle him.

Harry mewled when he felt slick fingers enter him one by one. When Severus was satisfied that Harry was thoroughly stretched he slicked his cock with his and Harry’s pre-come before slowly sliding inside. When Harry had taken him in deeply, he started to push up as Harry pushed down until Harry was bouncing in his lap.

Harry saw stars and pleasure coursed through his body as his prostate was stimulated with each thrust. He screamed his lover’s name as he orgasmed.

Harry squeezed Severus’ hard cock tightly, causing Severus to howl his name as he filled his young lover’s asshole. He collapsed boneless on the chair with Harry snuggling against his chest.

“I need to get detention more often,” Harry muttered as he closed his eyes.

“And I need to punish you like this more often,” Severus answered as he cleaned them both before carrying Harry to their bedroom to sleep.


End file.
